Support for the 24th Annual Meeting of the American Society for Reproductive Immunology (ASRI) is sought. The meeting will be held June 3-6, 2004 at the Hyatt Regency Hotel at Union Square, St. Louis, Missouri. The meeting is under joint sponsorship of the ASRI and the Department of Medical Microbiology and Immunology, Southern Illinois University School of Medicine. The specific aims of the 24th annual meeting of the ASRI are: 1) To eliminate cross discipline boundaries in both clinical and basic research; 2) To promote the field of reproductive immunology to new investigators; 3) To promote the field of reproductive immunology beyond the US borders; 4) To promote the field of reproductive immunology among underserved groups; and 5) To promote greater continuity of the meeting from year to year. The ASRI program committee and its cochairs have negotiated a competitive rate for housing the attendees and the meeting facilities at the Hyatt Regency Hotel and the St. Louis area will be a great attraction for the participants. The fundamental aim of the societies annual meeting has always been to provide an environment to bring forth the most recent developments in basic and clinical research in the field of reproductive immunology. The 24th annual meeting will continue this aim. In addition to having the leading scientists in the field of reproductive immunology, we have assembled an outstanding venue of speakers from throughout the field of immunology and reproduction. The expertise that each speaker will share will serve as a source of ideas and new information for those committed to linking these areas of health. The 2004 meeting will consist of 10 sessions in which the program committee has assembled speakers from the basic and clinical sciences. Funding is requested to support the 24th annual meeting where scientists can learn of the most recent advances in reproductive immunology. This meeting will allow participants, particularly young investigators, to get critical appraisal and feedback regarding their scientific efforts from leading scientists in the area. [unreadable] [unreadable]